


Too Many Secrets

by DeathLiz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark/Grey Harry, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:57:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathLiz/pseuds/DeathLiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the final task, Harry hears some of his friends talking and realizes, they have betrayed him. he decides to take action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, same goes for my beta. Therefore please excuse the mistakes.  
> Dumbledores speach is out of the book, propably word for word.
> 
> There might be some mistakes like words or scentensess twice, more likely towards the end, because I wrote in a hurry.

\----Chapter One-----

When I woke up, everything was dark. Slowly, the memories of the last night returned. The third task – the graveyard – Cedric – Voldemort. Then back at Hogwarts Moody – Barty Crouch Jr. – Dumbledore. The feelings returned. I felt the pain and the guilt over Cedric’s death again.

Suddenly, the door to the Hospital Wing opened. I could hear someone enter and opened my eyes carefully; for I had a feeling it would be better not to show I was awake. Someone had taken my glasses off my face. Blinking, I tried to focus. The red hair of two persons came into my view. From the length I believed it to be Ron and Ginny. They were talking with Mrs Weasley, who had just entered the room

“Mum, why do we have to stay here? I want to go back to the Gryffindor Dorms and sleep in my own bed, not here in the Hospital Wing.” `That was Ron. But he somehow sounded different than the boy I know. More like someone else, a spoiled brat, whining about not getting what he wanted. A lot like Malfoy actually.´

“I spoke with Professor Dumbledore just now; all three of you have to listen carefully.” `Mrs. Weasley this time. But at least she spoke in the same tone of voice as she normally does.´

“But Mrs. Weasley, shouldn’t we go somewhere else to talk? Just in case Potter wakes up.” `Hermione. She’s here too? And since when does she call me ‘Potter’? Why would she call one of her best friends by his last name? And why would it be so bad if I woke up? I mean, I am already awake but well… they don’t really know that, do they?´

“You don’t have to worry, Hermione, dear. The Headmaster looked after it, that Potter received the strongest sleeping potion Poppy had. He will sleep.” `Okay, something goes terribly wrong here. Mrs. Weasley calls me ‘Potter’ now, too? ´ “Now, on to the important things. Thanks to Potter, You-Know-Who has come back. Potter let him take his Blood and now You-Know-Who has become more powerful. The boy has again failed at his one use but we still need him. Professor Dumbledore said the boy is the only one who can kill You-Know-Who for that is what the prophecy said. We have to keep him under control, now more than ever.

“So, the plan is to first send him back to his relatives. While he is there, no one will write to him; that will make him desperate for any kind of contact. When we get him, Ron, your task will be to look after it that he does not start exploring the house. We will stay at the new headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix; Professor Dumbledore has organized the Black house for that. You also have to look after it that he spends no time reading or doing his summer assignments. That way he will be completely unprepared this will likely help us too. 

“Now, Hermione, dear, you will of course always ‘try’ to make him do his homework. Use the fact that he will be completely unprepared to your full advantage and just act like always around him.

“Ginny, my sweet darling, soon you will be able to start with the love potions. Start slowly, but be sure to have him madly in love with you until Christmas. Then we can have him sign a marriage contract with you and bring him to make a will in order to leave everything to us. Do you have any questions left?”

“Yes Mrs. Weasley. What about Black? I mean, after what happened he surely will want to stay in touch with Potter. And he will be at the headquarters too.”

“Well, Hermione, dear, the Headmaster has looked after it that none of his letters will reach the boy and at the headquarters we will have to look after it that they are never left alone together. Any other things? No? Good. The next days we have to stay close to Potter to make sure he will be completely desperate later. A few days into the holidays we will send him a letter telling him we can’t write to him because it would be dangerous.”

Everything said they soon left to the beds around to sleep. They all fell asleep quickly and I was finally able to think about what I had just heard. They all lied to me! I was being betrayed by them! So I decided to stop trying to be someone I am not, stop pretending to be the ‘Golden Boy’ everyone expected me to be. 

Once I was certain no one except me was still awake, I rose silently. Collecting my wand and glasses, I went out of the Hospital Wing and summoned the Marauder’s map and my cloak. Underneath it I soon reached the office Barty Crouch Jr. was held in. The door was nearly closed, but I only needed a very old trick to get in: I saw Crookshanks coming around the corner and send a stinging hex at him. The cat meowed angrily and run back the way he came. The door opened and McGonagall stepped out to look around in order to find out where the noise came from. 

As quiet as possible I went inside behind her back and into one of the corners of the room. I was definitely lucky because once she went back inside, nearly closing the door again; she stood near the middle of the room with her back towards me. Taking advantage of the situation I send a stunner at her back. She fell before she even realized what was going on.

I looked around, taking in my surrounding. Barty Crouch Jr. was sitting bound in a chair on the opposite side of the room. He was awake and looked around to find out who was there. I took of my cloak and looked at him. Crouch started coughing. Definitely looking startled. 

“Potter?!”

“Good evening, Crouch. If I get you out, will you tell Voldy something from me?”

The poor man looked at me speechless: “What?!”

“I want you to take a message to your boss. You’re to tell him to stop attempting to kill me, then I won’t be in his way any longer.” The look on Crouch’s face became suspicious. 

“Why should the Dark Lord believe you? It is obvious you will try to interfere once he starts to take over.”

I started laughing. Not my usual laughter, it sounded a bit like Voldemort’s, cold. And it looked like Crouch thought so too. 

“Give me one good reason why I should even consider it. For the wizarding world? Fudge would never believe Voldy’s back, because he is a coward, so the ministry will try to make the rest of the wizarding world think I’m an attention-seeking liar. Obviously the people will believe everything the Prophet writes, so they will shun me. 

“Dumbles’ll use that to bind me to my so-called friends so they can manipulate me to be the way they want me to be. They will look after it that I am completely isolated and depending, which I have no desire to be. And who would be stupid enough to risk their lives for people like that? Certainly not I. So as long as Voldy does not target me or the people dear to me, which currently are not many, I will gladly leave him alone.”

“Who would these people be?” Crouch asked. He really seemed interested to know.

“I’m not sure myself right now. Sirius Black, my godfather, definitely. Probably Remus Lupin, too. Anyone else I’m interested in, but there aren’t any yet.”

“What about Weasley and Granger?”

“A mudblood and a bloodtraitor. The two best suited kinds of people to be friends with the `Golden Boy´, the `Boy-Who-Lived´. But both aren’t really good friends. The Weasel proofed he’s not suited to be my friend during the time before the first task and if I ever had even one better mark than Granger, she wouldn’t talk to me either. I honestly regret ever thinking they were suited friends material. They only wasted my time. “

Crouch looked me in the eyes. “I noticed they were treating you a bit weird but I did not know it was different from there normal behaviour.”

“It is not the slightest bit different from there normal behaviour.” I deadpanned. “First year, when we got caught out of the common room after curfew it was me they blamed. Second year, when everyone thought I was the heir of Slytherin, just because I’m a Parselmouth, they shunned me like nearly everyone else. Third year they blamed me again for everything that didn’t happen according to their plan, every time Sirius got into the castle because he was supposedly after me. And this year you’ve seen for yourself. The only reason I forgave them again and again was because they were the first friends I ever had.”

“What has changed?”

“I found out a lot right before I came here. With this new information I can no longer simply ignore what they have done to me. They will try to feed me love potions, so I fall in love with Ginny Weasley.“ I shuddered “Disgusting, isn’t it? They want me to be `madly in love with her´ until Christmas so that they can make me sign a bloody marriage contract and they want me to write a will that will leave them with everything I’ve ever owned. I highly suspect they are hoping that Voldy will kill me sometime afterwards. Or otherwise that I will kill Voldy so they can ship me of to Azkaban for killing someone. If they make me marry Ginny beforehand it would also lead to them getting everything I have. It would be profitable for them either way.” 

Seeing the look on Crouch’s face I really started to whish I had a camera to take a picture. As blackmail material of course, just in case I needed anything to blackmail him. It probably would be funny to send it to the press. Preferably with other pictures of shocked Death Eaters. `Death Eaters caught in unfavourably moments.´ 

I started to laugh again. It definitely sounded a bit insane. Okay, maybe more than a bit. `Anyway we should better go, before anyone realizes anything.´ So after I calmed down a bit, I freed Crouch of his bounds. 

“We should get going. Be a good boy and come with me quietly.” I grinned at him, grabbed his arm and led him out of the room. With the marauder’s map checking whether the corridors were clear, I brought Crouch to the tunnel leading to the Honeyduke’s cellar. 

“This tunnel leads to the cellar of one of the shops in Hogsmeade. You should be able to apparate once you’re far enough away. I have to get back before they find out I’m not were I’m supposed to be, so good luck. And please tell Voldy my message.” 

With that I shoved him down, handed him his wand and closed the tunnel. Then I quickly went back to the hospital wing and back to bed. I even managed to fall asleep rather easy.

 

The next time I woke up the case are a few loud noises. I sat up and looked around. Professor Dumbledore, Mrs. Weasley, Professor Snape, Mr. Fudge and Professor McGonagall were standing in the middle of the room and argued quiet loudly.

“What happened?” I asked. 

They all turned around rather quickly and faced me. Professor McGonagall’s robes were dirty; she seemed to have come here right after waking up again. Snape had his usual sneer upon his face as he looked down on me. Dumbledore answered my question in his usual way, long talk, no or nearly no information.

“Oh, my boy, good to see you awake. Did the potion Poppy gave you make you sleep well?”

`So, translated he wants to know whether I woke up sometime during the night.´

“Yes, thank you sir. But what has happened?”

“Ah, my boy, you see, sadly Barty Crouch Jr. has escaped.”

“What?!” I cried out, shock openly visible on my face. ”When? How?” I really wanted to know when they had realized and what they thought had happened.

“Well, my boy, it is a bit difficult to say when it happened. Professor McGonagall was stunned by someone and when she woke up again, Barty Crouch Jr. was gone.”

“Do you think it was one of Voldemort’s Death Eaters?” 

I have to know who he suspects. Though I do not believe he spent even a second thinking of the possibility that it could have been me.

Dumbledore nodded gravely. “We do think so, Harry. After all, Voldemort has come back.”

“Wait a minute, Dumbledore, you can’t honestly believe You-Know-Who is back!?! That’s completely impossible! He is dead!” Fudge interrupts Dumbledore angrily “I don’t know what you wish to get with that lie. And all of this talk is only based on what that boy said. How can you even believe it yourself this way?”

From the way he talked about e I realized something. “Minister, do you read Rita Skeeter? And believe what she writes?” I asked him. 

Fudges face started to get red.

`Oh, he obviously does. I wonder whether she has ever written any lies about him. Well he would be stupid enough to still believe her written work´. 

“Has she never written any lies about you; Minister? Is all she has ever written about you totally true?”

Before Fudge can answer me, the door to Madame Pomfrey’s office opens and the angry medi-witch stormed out.

“This is a hospital wing, not a Quidditch Station. I do not tolerate anyone, not anyone, not even you, Minister, or you, Headmaster, to talk with my patients like this, upsetting them! Out, now! “

“But Poppy-“

“OUT!!!”

Once they were out of the hospital wing, having fled from the angry woman, she came over to me, looking rather worried. 

“Mr Potter, are you feeling better? I certainly hope they did not upset you.”

I looked at her, asking myself whether I should confirm her suspicion. On the one hand, then I would have to stay in the hospital wing and I didn’t really want that. On the other hand, that way my so-called Friends would not be able to bother me that much, an advantage for which I would gladly endure a stay here. 

“It did upset me, Madam Pomfrey.” I answered. “After all they just told me that the one who mostly to blame for what happened, not only yesterday, but the whole year, has escaped. “

Madame Pomfrey huffed. “Why they even came here in the first place I am not able to understand. Now, Mr Potter it would be best for you to sleep again, I will bring you another vial of the dreamless sleeping potion.”

She walked back to her office again. Once she was out of sight, someone else came over. Ronald Weasley. 

“Hey mate, what’s wrong with you? Since when do you stay here freely?”

I rolled my eyes internally. `Stupid question, since I can not stand nor do I want to spend even a second longer than necessary in your presence, you lying bastard!´

“Since I was cursed with the cruciatus curse, Ron. I have no desire to return to the Dursley’s with the curse still affecting me. And I rather doubt Professor Dumbledore would let me stay elsewhere, like always.”

Before Weasley could say anything more Madame Pomfrey was back beside my bed, handing me the promised vial of dreamless sleeping potion. I took it, drowned it and laid back.

Falling asleep, the last thing I heard was Madame Pomfrey telling the Weasley’s and Granger to leave the hospital and them trying to protest. Not that it would help them anything. Madame Pomfrey was someone who lets nobody tell her what to do, and certainly not when it was about her patients. And she could be really scary if she wanted to be, too.

 

The next days were flowing by rather quickly. The idiots left me alone most of the times and not much happened otherwise. The only extraordinary incident happened a few days after the final task when someone I hadn’t expected came to visit me in the hospital wing with other intentions than first thought.

\---------- Flashback ----------

The door to the hospital wing opened and Ginny Weasley entered. She walked over to me and sat down on one of the chairs next to my bed, the bed I always stayed in when I was here.

“Harry? There is something I have to tell you, may I?” she asked quietly, looking down. Once I nodded, curious as to what she had to say, she continued.

“I don’t know whether you will believe me but I have to try. You see, Ron and Hermione aren’t really your friends. They are getting paid by the headmaster to pretend to be your friends, to spy on you and make you be the way they want you to be. I suspect that the money he pays them is rightfully yours. And he pays Mum too. And now they have brought me into this whole mess too. They demand of me to feed you love potions so you fall in love with me”

I looked at her, not sure whether I should trust her.` She does not seem to be acting. And there is no reason to tell me if she lied. They wouldn’t want me to know, at least certainly not about the love potions. Also, she definitely seems desperate.´

“Why have you told me, Ginny? Please be honest, I need to know I can trust you at least.”

She looked at me, a sob escaping her. “You saved my live and I… I…I love you” she started crying. “You are more important to me than my family, even though the chances you will ever love me are not very high, but I want to be your friend at least. And because of me not because someone drugged you! I can’t betray you like that!”

\---------- End of Flashback ----------

After that, I decided I would trust her, so I told her about what I had heard and done. Ginny decided she would be neutral as well then and should I ever choose to go dark she would follow me, even if that meant going and fighting against her family. 

Thanks to her I also talked with the twins, who, after they knew all we had found out, had the same opinion as their sister. I had therefore found three people, three friends who would stand right beside me no matter what happened. 

They promised to find out the opinions of their elder brothers and owl me their reactions and decisions. We also decided I had to go to Gringotts to find out what I could about the stealing. Ginny told me that as far as she knew, Dumbledore was in control of my vaults. Yes, vaults, as in more than the one I know about. 

That one, the one Hagrid had shown me was my trust vault, meant for me as something like pocket-money. Had my parents been alive still, I would have been able to take out a certain amount of money every month and spend it on whatever I want. Like sweets or books or magazines. I should still be able to do that since my parents had paid Hogwarts for me when I was born. But instead, every year I had to buy every single one of my school supplies and a fee for my education. 

 

By now, the last day had arrived. After Madam Pomfrey had allowed me to go, I went to the great hall for the leaving feast. Not that I really wanted to go but what can one do when one has to play a part. I sat down across from Weasel and Granger, Fred and George to my right and Ginny on my left side. 

Looking around in the great hall my eyes found Snape, his eyes found mine. His expression hard to read, looking as sour as ever. But it was clear he had returned to Voldy to spy for the old fool. I wasn’t quite sure whether I wanted Voldy to find out about him or not.  
Dumbledore stood up and every one became very quiet.

“The end of another year” he said, pausing at the sight of the Hufflepuff table. “There is much that I would like to say to you all tonight, but I must first acknowledge the loss of a very fine person who should be sitting here” he gestured towards the Hufflepuffs “enjoying our Feast with us. I would like you all, please, to stand up and raise your glasses, to Cedric Diggory.”

`As if you give a damn about him or any other student being in danger or dying. You could not care less; you are only saying that to appear to care. If you cared one bit about the students, your students, you would have never let this tournament happen. 

`And not only that, you’ve risked the lives of every student here every year since I came here. You should never have hidden the stone the way you have, everyone could have met Fluffy and be killed by him. You should have looked after it that the chamber of secrets was closed right away and never let anyone be petrified. 

`Oh and how could we forget the dementors? After the first quidditch match at the latest you should have told them to leave. That you did not do so is all proof I need to know you have never cared about the lives of the children that have been entrusted to you. You should not be allowed to be near them at all, old fool.´

I thought while I standing up like every other student and every teacher in the hall, raising glasses to Cedric.

As everyone sat down again, Dumbledore continued to talk. “Cedric was a person who exemplified many of the qualities which distinguish Hufflepuff house. He was a good and loyal friend, a hard worker, he valued fair play. His death has affected you all, whether you knew him well or not, I think you have the right, therefore, to know exactly how it came about.

“Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort.” That statement caused a panicked whisper to sweep through the great hall. The masses don’t believe you, old coot!

“The Ministry of Magic does not wish me to tell you this. It’s possible that some of your parents will be horrified that I have done so – either because they will not believe that Lord Voldemort has returned, or because they think I should not tell you so, young as you are. It is my belief, however, that the truth is generally preferable to lies, and that any attempt to pretend that Cedric died as a result of an accident, or some sort of blunder on his own, is an insult of his memory.”

`And that from you, an old man who tells the whole world lies to manipulate them. Manipulative bastard!´

“There is somebody else who must be mentioned in connection with Cedric’s death.”

`No! No you old coot, do not drag me into this!´

“I am talking of course of Harry Potter.” 

`And now of course the sheep are all looking at me. Thanks Dumbles.´

“Harry Potter managed to escape Lord Voldemort. He risked his own life to return Cedric’s body to Hogwarts. He showed, in every respect, the sort of bravery that few wizards have ever shown in facing Lord Voldemort and for this, I honour him.”

Like they did for Cedric, every one stood and raised their glasses, with the obvious exception of the Slytherins. And me. I sat there, looking at my hands, feeling awkward. 

Dumbles continued “The Triwizard Tournament’s aim was to further and promote magical understanding. In the light of what happened – of Lord Voldemort’s return – such ties are more important than ever before.”

He looked around. “Every guest in this Hall will be welcomed back here, at any time, should they wish to come. I say to you all, once again – in the light of Lord Voldemort’s return, we are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided.

“Lord Voldemort’s gift for spreading discord and enmity is very great. We can fight it only by showing an equally strong bond of friendship and trust. Differences of habit and language are nothing at all if our aims are identical and our hearts are open.

“It is my belief – and never have I so hoped that I’m mistaken – that we are all facing dark and difficult times. Some of you, in this Hall, have already suffered directly at the hands of Lord Voldemort. Many of your families have been torn asunder. A week ago, a student was taken from our midst.

“Remember Cedric. Remember, if the time if the time should come to make a choice between what is right and what is easy, remember what has happened to a boy who was good, and kind, and brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort. Remember Cedric Diggory.”

`That sounds a lot like you want the people to fear Voldy, Dumbles. And that’s just it, isn’t it? You want the sheep to be afraid of fighting against him so someone has to sweep in and save them. And you want to be that person, don’t you, Dumbledore?´

 

The next morning, we went down to the station. We, as in Ginny, Fred, George and I. Granger and Weasel were somewhere behind us, trying to catch up. Waiting for the carriages, the four of us stood quietly together.

Suddenly, Fleur Delacour appeared next to me.

“I wanted to say goodbye before we all go. And thank you. It was you who saved me in the labyrinth, wasn’t it?”

As I nodded, she showed me a small smile. “Then you have saved both of our lives, my sister’s and mine. It is very sad we have to part. I would have liked to learn to know you better.”

I smiled back at her. “We could stay in touch through letters. And maybe we’ll see each other again sooner than we think.”

“I want to try to get a job in England to improve my English. So it is indeed possible that we see each other again soon. And I would like to keep in contact very much, through letters or otherwise. Do you need an address or will your owl be able to find me without on?”

“I am sure Hedwig will manage to deliver any letter I intend to send no matter whether I have been given an address or not. I suspect she doesn’t need an address anyway.”

Her smile widened. “Then I hope to hear from you soon.” 

Fleur left us and we were joined instead by Weasel and Granger. The former was obviously extremely jealous because Fleur had talked with me and smiled at me. Granger seemed annoyed by Weasel and his behaviour. 

“Why was Delacour here?” she demanded to know arrogantly.

“She said her goodbye and thanked me again for helping her sister.” I answered, demonstratively looking away from her. Weasel was shocked but before he could say anything someone else came over to me. Viktor Krum. 

“Can I talk with you for a minute?” he asked me. I have to confessed, I was a bit surprised he wanted to speak with me and not Granger. Well, said girl’s shock was bigger and more open to read. Krum and I walked a few meters away from the others, and then he cast a privacy ward.

He looked at me. “Something has changed for you in the last week. I have been asking myself whether that is just because of the third task or if there was more that happened.”

At that I laughed. `That boy has quite a sharp mind.´

“I would tell you, but I believe it would take more time than we have right now. How about we stay in touch?”

Victor Krum nodded and I showed him a small smile. “Then I will to you as soon as possible. Though I do not know whether I will have the time, so would it be okay for you if one of my friends write and explain everything to you?”

He nodded. “Then I will likely ask Ginny, the red-haired girl over there. She knows everything that happened.” About to walk away, I paused and looked at him again. “And be careful around Granger if you decide to keep in touch with her too. She is not how she pretends to be. Ginny can tell you more about that during the holidays.”

Back with the others they had already chosen a carriage for us to ride in and we departed. Most of us were silent on the way to the station.

Ginny sat in front of me, between the idiots, while I had a twin on each side. I leaned into Fred, the twin on my left, and closed my eyes, completely blocking out Weasel’s endless talking and Granger’s whining about why Victor Krum wanted to talk with me. Fred laid his arms around me and I hid my head on his shoulder and enjoyed the warmth coming from his body.

Finally at the station we boarded the train. The twins, Ginny and I managed to get away from the other two and soon found an empty compartment. Sitting down in the same arrangement as in the carriage, we waited for the departure of the train. We didn’t have to wait for long.

Fred and George talked over my head about their newest inventions and ideas, while Ginny and I listened, occasionally telling them our opinion to the products and ideas. They would be able to work a lot on them during the holidays, with Ginny helping distract their mother, and after leaving Hogwarts they would open a joke shop with the money I had given to them, my winnings from the tournament. 

Fudge had come to me at some point during my stay in the hospital wing and given it to me. Weasel and Granger had been present and seemed really disappointed and angry. Ginny later told me they had expected the winnings to go over Dumbledore who would have given them part of it. They later even tried to make me give them `what they deserved for helping me winning.´ I had therefore asked them enraged how they could even think of that, as all they had done were things like research I could have done alone or help I could have gotten from anyone and I hadn’t asked for their help. Also, part of the money was supposed to be Cedric’s and I told them as he died, I would think very carefully what to do with this money. 

That had finally made them shut up.

The door to our compartment opened about two hours after the train had left Hogsmead station. Malfoy entered, his two sidekicks behind him, looking as dump as ever. They sneered down on us, well, Malfoy did, his sidekicks didn’t quite manage to copy his sneer. He looked at the way we sat there, me half on top of Fred, his arms around me, keeping me warm. 

“Are you gay, Potter?” he asked me in his usual tone. “Is the Weasel your new boyfriend or better are they both your boyfriends? Or are you a slut, Potter? Do you let everyone bugger you who wants? Did you pay him to sleep with you? He certainly needs the money.”

“No, Malfoy, I’m cold, Fred’s warm.” I deadpanned. “What do you want? Are you jealous, because no one would ever want to sleep with you no matter how much you offer to pay them? Then don’t let your anger out on me. Or have you just come to annoy me? If that’s the case then your free to go, you have managed that at the very least. The door is behind you; please close it on your way out.” I dismissed him.

If possible, he grew to be even angrier. “How dare you talk to me like that? I am the heir to the Malfoy line. Wait until my father hears about this!”

I sighted and rolled my eyes. “Twins, attack!” 

They rose as one, slowly, drawing their wands. Malfoy draw his wand as well, but he was too slow for they had already hit him with two different spells. My Weasleys and I just had to laugh at the sight we now had before us. 

One of the spells had changed Malfoys clothes. Instead of the Hogwarts robe with the slytherin crest he now wore a muggle dress with lots of frills in the colours orange, red, pink and gold. The other spell completely changed his body colouring. His skin was orange with pink polka dots dancing over it, while his formally blond hair was pink with orange highlights. All colours on dress, skin and body were different shades and none of them looked good, alone or together.

Ginny conjured him a mirror to look at himself. He shrieked, then turned around and run out of the compartment, leaving his two sidekicks behind. They looked confused at each other, then they looked around. After a little while they left too.

“Bet they didn’t recognize Malfoy after the spells and were trying to find out where he had gone to.” Ginny laughed. “Though he really did look different. If I hadn’t seen the spells, I wouldn’t have believed it was him either.”

“That was probably good for him.”

“He certainly wouldn’t like it if people recognized him in that condition.”

“After all, what if his father heard about it?”

The twins grinned down on us while coming over to me to sit next to me again. This time I leaned into George.

The rest of the way we spend talking and making plans. We were not interrupted again until the Weasel and Granger found us shortly before we reached the station. They behaved similar to Malfoy, Ronald even asking the same question.

“It is rather funny how similar you and Malfoy are, Ron. He asked Harry the exact same question in the exact same tone of voice.” Ginny looked at her brother disappointedly. “And I thought you were better than that,”

At Kings Cross the Dursleys were waiting already. I went over to them after hugging Ginny, one twin on each side of me. 

“Mr and Mrs Dursley, you will not-“

“-under any circumstances do anything-“

“-to Harry, our precious little brother.”

“We will be expecting at least one owl-“

“- every few days with a letter from him.”

“Should we not receive these letters-“

“-we will be paying you a visit.”

“If we find out you have done anything to our Harry,-“

“-be it making him do chores, him not getting enough food, letting your son beat him or beating him yourself, or anything likewise-“

“-be noted that what happened last summer was only the beginning-“

“-and quite harmless, considered what we will do to your precious son then.” 

The two were glaring at Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, the latter slowly becoming purple.

“How dare you threaten me?” Vernon exploded but that only seemed to make the twins angrier.

“How dare we? The question should be how dare you-“

“- complain after you treated our Harry the way you did.”

“Believe us, Mr Dursley; should you touch even a hair of our precious Harry,-“

“-we will get our revenge.”

Somewhere behind us Mrs Weasley called for the three siblings and suddenly I found myself in the middle of a twin-sandwich as they were both hugging the air out of my body. Once they led go I had an arm full of Ginny, hugging me as well. 

Then, they disappeared into the crowd and I followed the Dursleys to their car, hoping that my twins warning would help me have a better summer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back!  
> Sorry it took me so long to write, I had to rewrite nearly the whole chapter because I didn't like the first version.

\----Chapter Two-----

The first four weeks of the summer holidays went by rather quickly and quietly. While Uncle Vernon had been very angry all the time, Aunt Petunia had managed to keep him from going after me. Not that she suddenly started to care for my wellbeing, but because she was afraid thanks to the twins threat. Though now I was worried.

Petunia and Dudley had been invited by the family of Piers Polkiss, one of Dudley’s friends, to spend two weeks with them in some cottage in Wales near the beach. That meant there would be no one to stop Vernon from attacking me, and he was still angry. While I could avoid Vernon while he still had work the man would be at home all day the second week.

Knowing a confrontation would likely happen, the twins and Ginny had send me food they had cooked and charmed to stay fresh longer, and Fred and George had enclosed their newest articles, though they warned me it were all proto-types. Ginny also told me they had talked with Bill and Charlie and they were taking our side now. She had also begun a corresponding through letters with Viktor Krum but had only told him that we were considering going neutral and the reasons for that.

The most surprising thing had been a letter from Fleur. The young woman had written to me a few days after the holidays began and we had since continued our corresponding. She too had sent me food, and all together I had enough left to last me for the rest of the week. Also nearing the end of the week was my birthday, so I would likely get more. 

Fleur had also sent me a few books she had decided to lend to me. Books I would not find at Hogwarts because most were labelled `dark´. Some even punished with 10 years Azkaban. In Britten at least. Her books seemed to be interesting. One of them discussed the difference between light and dark magic. Another was about dark heeling magic and a third about rituals supposedly dark.

Fleur had also send me a book about blood magic and blood wards after I told her Dumbles `reason´ for sending me to the Dursley’s. After reading that book, I knew that the wards at No 4 Privet Drive weren’t working because I needed to see their house as `home´. They were also labelled dark, punishable with Azkaban for even saying to have used them. 

The last book Fleur had sent me was about creatures labelled dark. She told me the author was married to one himself and had written the truth about them.

I was in my bed, reading said book when Polkiss’ car arrived, to pick up Aunt Petunia and Dudley and all together they drove off. I knew Vernon would return in about four hours, expecting something to eat ready on the table. So two and a half hours later I went down to cook. Petunia had left behind instructions on what to cook and as her husband came his dinner was on the table, still warm. I was already back in my room, reading, to avoid a confrontation. 

That routine continued a few days with me not seeing Vernon at all and I had plans for the weekend to avoid him longer. Saturday fleur and I wanted to go to Gringotts together. She wanted a job and I wanted information. 

From what I had heard and what I’ve been told since the tournament I had gathered that there had to be far more money I owned than what I knew about. And there had to be at least one Potter main vault if not two, that had been kept from me. Also I now knew that the Potters had been one of the wealthy purebloods. Therefore I decided I had to visit Gringotts.

The plan was for Fleur to apparate near Privet Drive early in the morning and then come here to pick me up. We would then take the knight bus to the Leaky Cauldron. All in all a simple plan. We just hoped that Vernon wouldn’t wake up as he would be home and surly not pleased I would leave him alone all Saturday to care for himself. In all my time with the Dursley’s that had never happened. And he would have to either heat up what I left for him or cook himself and I didn’t think he knows how to do either. But that was his problem, not mine.

We were lucky: when Fleur arrived at Privet Drive I was just finished getting everything ready, Vernon still asleep, his Breakfast ready on the table with a note I would be gone for the day and were not sure when I would come back. I had just opened the door and entered the garden to wait for Fleur when she walked down the streets. 

She wore a sapphire dress, sleeveless and modest that fitted her form perfectly. I highly suspected she wanted to look as good as possible while not overdoing it for her job interview. I myself wore muggle clothes, a jeans and an emerald green t-shirt I had bought a few days prior and since hidden from Vernon.

“You look very handsome, Harry” Fleur smiled at me.

I laughed. “Must be the fact that these clothes actually fit me. You look stunningly beautiful yourself.”

“Thank you:” Waving her wand Fleur called the Knight bus. 

A few seconds later it appeared in front of us and we entered together. Inside, Stan Shunpike drooled at Fleur and suddenly blurted out “I am going to be the youngest minister in history.”

Fleur smiled at him. “I am sure you will.” She spoke to him as if he were a child. “Now we want to get to the Leaky Cauldron in London.” That seemed to bring Stan out of his stupidity as he named the prize and we paid and took off.

Not long afterwards we arrived at our destination and left, Stan drooling after Fleur. We quickly walked through the pub and entered Diagon Alley. Then we went to Gringotts and once inside, directly to one of the counters. There, Fleur addressed the next goblin.

“Good morning. I am here for a job interview and he wants to see his account manager.”

The goblin didn’t look up. “Names?” he sneered. 

“Fleur Delacour and Harry Potter.” I answered. 

A second goblin came around the counter. “Please follow me.” He took us to a corridor full of offices. Then he stopped in front of one and opened the door. “Manager Bloodthorne, Mr Harry Potter is here.” He stepped aside to let me enter. Fleur smiled at me “See you later”

I entered and heard the door being closed behind me. In the room, behind a desk, there sat another goblin, I assumed that had to be Manager Bloodthorne. He offered me to sit down in front of him.

“Mr Potter, we here at Gringotts have been awaiting your arrival since Halloween 1994. Mr Dumbledore has told us you were not interested in anything concerning your emancipation but assured us he would bring you here as soon as you changed your mind, as your former magical guardian.”

My eyes widened. “Excuse me but Dumbledore was my what? What is a magical guardian? And I have been emancipated? Could you please explain that to me?”

“Mr Dumbledore did not tell you? Magical guardians are appointed to children with muggle main guardians, so children whose parents are muggles or that grew up with muggles, be it in orphanages or with relatives. As their magical guardian it is their duty to inform the children of all they need to know about the Wizarding world as well as look after everything concerning the children in the Wizarding world. 

“If the child they look after is part of a pureblood family, so directly related to one or even the heir, they also have to tell the child all there is to know about said family. 

“For all that they can either choose to arrange a tutor for the child or teach them themselves. They have the ability to access a child’s trust vault if they have one and with written permission from the child all other vaults the child possesses. Once the children are of age they need an official document signed by blood, each time they want to enter the vaults, like everyone else.

“The magical guardians of said children are usually members of the school board or teachers at the school the child visits. In rare cases it’s even the headmaster. Mr Dumbledore appointed himself your magical guardian on the 10th November 1991 after sealing your parents wills.

“As for your emancipation, when the goblet of fire chose you for the Triwizard Tournament, it declared you to be of age, as you could not participate while underage. When the ministry didn’t stop you from participating, they made it official that by law you are now of age. All underage laws do not concern you any longer. 

“Also, you may now take up any Lordships you can, if possible, as well as all your Wizengamot seats. You may access all your vaults and properties.”

“So Dumbledore has access to my vaults, properties and seats?”

“As your magical guardian he has to look after everything you own and may vote for you if he has your permission. He again told us he would look through all votes he did in your name once you entered the Wizarding world as is his duty and you would be able to revote should you be against what he voted.

“After he showed us a permission letter written by you in 1990 we had to allow him full access to all your vaults and properties he knew of. Before, he could only take out the money that was given to the people you lived with to provide for you.”

“I have written no such letter, and I never saw even a single knut of that money. I do not know if he really paid the Dursley’s, but if he did they used the money for Dudley, their own son. I was made to wear his cast offs and had to sleep in a cupboard, while my cousin had an extra room full of all the toys he broke or didn’t want anymore.”

“If Mr Dumbledore did go against your will, you may want to press charges. If he stole from you, then you can get everything back with interest. And every vote he did without your permission, you may decide whether to leave it as it is or to change your votes. You may also vote with any seat that is yours that he did not vote with.

“All you have to do to start the progress is agree to being questioned with one of our truth serums on the matter. Then we will start investigating and summoning him to a goblin trial. We are far more effective and ruthless in our trials than the ministry.”

“I certainly like the sound of that. Then I agree to be questioned.”

Bloodthorne nodded. “Then please wait for a few minutes while I send for someone to get the serum.”

He pressed something on the back of his desk and the door opened a goblin entering. Bloodthorne gave him an order and the other left the room again. When he returned a short time later, he was carrying a box with him that he now gave to Bloodthorne. The goblin manager opened it and took out a small vial. He handed it over to me.

“One of our best truth serums.” He explained as I took it and drowned the potion within. I didn’t feel much of a change, when Bloodthorne asked his first Question.

“Are you the one you say you are, or do you only pretend to be him?”

“I am whom I came here as, I do not pretend to be anyone else than who I truly am.” 

“Did you ever write a letter giving Mr Dumbledore or anyone else permission to gain access to your vaults and properties or to use your seats in Wizengamot sessions?”

“I did not write such a letter at any point of time, nor did I ever even consider it.”

“Have you ever received any lessons by Dumbledore or anyone else appointed by him about wizarding culture, your place in the wizarding world, your family or your Lordship duties?”

“The only thing that comes to my mind, where someone appointed by Dumbledore told me something, except the normal Hogwarts lessons, was when Rubeus Hagrid told me that I am a wizard on my eleventh birthday. He also told me the basic common story about how my parents died when Voldemort attacked us while I survived. Does that count?”

“No, it does not. From what you have told me we can easily press charges against Dumbledore. You may review everything passed by the Wizengamot since November 1981. We can demand of him to give back all money and items he took out of your vaults, if he can’t do that he will have to give you something of the same value.”

“Thank you. But could you tell me what and how much he took?”

Bloodthorne nodded and took a roll of parchment out of his desk.

“Let’s see, the first time he took something was on the first November 1981, 200 Galleons to your relatives every month on the 1st until September 1991, then again in July and August each year. After he showed us the faked letter 1st August 1991, he took out 100 Galleons for Molly Weasley and 100 Galleons for Ronald Weasley monthly, as well as 200 Galleons for himself since 1st September 1991. Since 1st November he took out another 100 Galleons for Hermione Granger, all went on until today. Another 200 Galleons went monthly into a fund from him called the bird fund since 1st August 1994.

“He took other things out of your vault as well; like a priceless invisible cloak, one of a kind, thousand years old and a pensive made by goblins given to the Potters when the active Lord of said time helped the goblin king. He also removed a lot of jewellery, which was given to Molly Weasley as far as we know. We can give you a list with all information of what he took and different ways how to give it back.

“Do you have any questions left?”

“Yes, he has already given me the invisibility cloak back, disguised as a gift, what will that mean for him?”

“He will have to give you something of the same value, as it was not his to give. Now if there are no more questions we can move on to the Lordships.

“For the emancipation to count you will have to take up at least one of your Lordships. All you need to do is to drop three Drops of your blood on one of our special parchments.” He took a roll of said parchment as well as a small silver knife out of his desk and handed them to me.

I took the offered knife made a small cut and let the blood drop three times on the parchment. While I watched the blood was being sucked into the parchment, before it returned to the surface, drawing lines, writing something.

After just a few seconds the writing glowed shortly in a blinding deep red light. Now I could read what was written there.

\---

Name: Harry James Potter, alive

Father: James Charlus Potter, dead

Mother: Lily Rose Potter née Evans, dead

Paternal grandfather: Charlus Potter, dead

Paternal grandmother: Dorea Potter née Black, dead

Maternal grandfather: Jack Evans, dead

Maternal grandmother: Rose Evans née Raven, dead

Adopted father: Sirius Orion Black, alive

Godfather: Severus Tobias Snape, alive

Godmother: Alice Lucy Longbottom, née McKinney, alive

 

Lord of

The ancient and noble house of Potter

The most ancient and noble house of Peverell

The most ancient and noble house of Gryffindor

The most ancient and noble house of Ravenclaw

The most ancient and most noble house of Emrys

The most ancient and most noble house of LeFay

 

Heir to

The ancient and noble house of Black

 

Wizengamot seats

2 (The ancient and noble house of Potter)

4 (The most ancient and noble house of Peverell)

3 (The most ancient and noble house of Gryffindor)

3 (The most ancient and noble house of Ravenclaw)

4 (The most ancient and most noble house of Emrys)

4 (The most ancient and most noble house of LeFay)

(2 (The ancient and noble house of Black))

 

Vaults

Potter  
\- 2 main vaults, 1 trust vault   
2 000 000 Galleons and jewellery, ca. 1 000 books, magical artefacts

Peverell   
\- 2 main vaults   
1 000 000 Galleons and jewellery, ca. 1 000 books, magical artefacts

Gryffindor  
\- 2 main vaults  
2 000 000 Galleons and jewellery, ca. 2 000 books, magical artefacts

Ravenclaw  
\- 2 main vaults   
3 000 000 Galleons and jewellery, ca. 10 000 books, magical artefacts

Emrys  
\- 2 main vaults   
4 000 000 Galleons and jewellery, ca. 5 000 books, magical artefacts

LeFay  
\- 2 main vaults   
3 500 000 Galleons and jewellery, ca. 5 000 books, magical artefacts

Black  
\- 1 trust vault   
10 000 Galleons

\---

“May I have a look at that?” Bloodthorne asked. I gave him the parchment, still shocked about quite a lot of the information on it. 

“You may claim all six Lordships right away if you wish to.” He said after reading through it.

I thought about it shortly and decided to do it, so I nodded. Bloodthorne stood and went through a door behind his desk. When he came back out he carried wooden boxes. He placed them on his desk and opened them. Inside were rings he now took out one at a time and handed them to me.

“The Potter and the Peverell ring on your left forefinger, the Gryffindor and the Ravenclaw ring on your right ring finger and the LeFay and the Emrys ring on your right forefinger. They will resize and the rings on the same finger will melt together.”

 

After that, we talked a bit about what to do with Dumbledore and the others who owed me money. I had decided that while yes, they had to pay me back, I would wait with that. Till now, all they would notice were that the Galleons they would usually receive were not in their vaults and Dumbledore would not be able to take anything. The goblins would search for all they could to get Dumbledore to Azkaban for a while. 

Bloodthorne also told me that my parents had both made a will, but they were sealed away before any reading could take place. With me here as the closest relative they could now override the sealing and arrange a reading in a few days. They would contact everyone mentioned in the will and then open them. 

He helped me with something else as well. Bloodthorne arranged for me to have a goblin lawyer for any trials I might be ordered to. The lawyer he found for me was the very best and only worked for the bank or Gringotts top customers. I would have liked to meet him, but he was sadly not in the building. 

When I left Bloodthorne’s office, it was already noon, so I went to the café I wanted to meet Fleur at. She was already there and she was already there waiting for me. And she wasn’t alone.

“Hey Bill.” I said reaching their table. “How are you?”

“Harry.” He looked a bit shocked. “Good, thank you. And you?”

“Same.” I sat down next to Fleur. “How was your interview?”

She blushed. “It went very well. I got the job and will start next week. Bill here was one of my interviewers, and since he has a break now he accompanied me. How was your meeting?”

“I found out a lot and arranged a few things. And I am now officially Lord of all my houses and therefore considered off age.”

Bill looked at me. “Ginny and the twins told me why you went to Gringotts, shall I tell them anything? I will see them and the rest of the family this evening.” 

I took out the parchments Bloodthorne gave me and handed them to Bill. He read through them, occasionally making a comment.

“The Bird fund? Might be a fund for the Order of Phoenix, Dumbledore’s organisation for the fight against Voldemort. And your godfather is Snape?? I don’t think the man knows about that, considering how he treats you. Or he just does not care.”

By the time Bill had finished reading through the parchments his break was nearly over. He stood and took Fleur’s hand and bowed, kissing the back of her hand. As he left, Fleur looked after him, smiling. I grinned at her. “In love already? That was fast.” 

She looked at me, still smiling. “He is such a gentlemen, isn’t he? And so handsome. And he is not affected by the fact that I am part-veela.”

“That does not run in the family. You remember the second task and the boy I had to pull out of the lake? Ronald is Bills youngest brother, and he was one of those who were constantly drooling after you. Though Ronald is nothing like his other siblings. While he is completely lazy and stupid, Bill, who is the oldest, was prefect and headboy and worked in Egypt as cursebreaker, though he is back in Briten now, like Charlie the second oldest. He was quidditch captain, seeker and was offered to play for different teams professional. He instead went to Romania and worked as a dragontamer. He was one of the dragontamers who were there for the second task.

“The third Weasley brother is Percy, another prefect and headboy. He works in the ministry and was Mr. Crouch’s personal assistant. He was the last judge at the second task. Then there are the twins, Fred and George. They are brilliant pranksters and intend to open a joke shop. I gave them my winnings from the tournament for that. And lastly there is Ginny. As the youngest child and only girl her brothers absolutely adore her. She is brave and talented and I have no doubt she will make it far herself.” 

“That is quite an amazing family they have, with obvious exceptions. What about their parents? Does any one of them have a girlfriend or boyfriend?”

“Their father Arthur works in the ministry; he is the head of a small department. He likes his job, even rejected a promotion, and he loves his children. Molly Weasley raised her seven children at home but from what the twins told me, she is a bit controlling. Bill and Charlie moved out of England to escape that. She wants all her children to work at the ministry and only date people she approves of. None of them, except Ronald, likes that. She is also homophobic. 

“As to dating, none of them is married, and Bill is straight and not dating anyone at the moment, as far as I know. Charlie is gay but I don’t know if he is dating anyone and Percy was together with a Hufflepuff prefect, Penelope, of his year and I think there are still together. 

“The Twins have never shown honest interest in anyone but each other but I’m not sure whether they really are in love. Ronald is horrible to girls and homophobic, so the only one he could end up with would be Hermione Granger.

“Ginny had a crush on me in my second year, I doubt that lessened when I saved her at the end of that year. Back then she couldn’t speak to me without blushing and stuttering. The first time she really spoke to me was when she told me about the betrayal of her mother and my so-called friends.

“But now, tell me something about you and your family. I need information when Bill questions me about you.”

Fleur blushed deeply and started talking.

 

When I returned to Privet Drive No 4 it was already late in the afternoon. Vernon, who had been in the living room, stamped into the hallway when I entered. 

“Where have you been you useless freak?” he screamed, his face already purple.

“I left you a note, Uncle Vernon. I was out with a friend; I had some things to do in the wizarding world.”

“No mentioning of that word in my house!” he screamed and grabbed my arm, dragging me into the kitchen and tossing me to the ground. “Make dinner boy!” he said and turned to leave. 

“No! I will never again cook for you, be it breakfast, lunch or dinner. Neither will I do any of the ridiculous chores you forced me to do. Never again!” I stood up and took out my wand, aiming at him.

“You are not allowed to do that here, they will kick you out of that freak school, like you deserve!” He screamed and tried to hit me.

“Protego!” I called out. The affects were instantly noticeable, the shield surrounding me. When Vernon’s fist collided with me the shield slowed him down a bit. He still reached me, but it did not hurt like usual. Then his hand was thrown back by the shield and hit the fat whale straight in the face with full force and knocked him out. 

I decided it was better to petrify him than to risk him waking up and trying to attack me again. Afterwards I went up to my room. 

A few minutes later an owl flew through my window, carrying a parchment. The letter fell on my desk and the owl flew back out again returning where ever it came from.

I ripped open the envelope and pulled out the letter inside.

‘Dear Mr Potter,  
We have received intelligence that you preformed the Protego and the Pertrifficus Totalus this evening at eighteen minutes to seven in a muggle-inhabited area and in the presence of a muggle.   
The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery has resulted in your possible expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. You should therefore consider yourself suspended from school until further enquiries.   
With best wishes  
Yours sincerely  
Mafalda Hopkins  
Improper use of magic Office  
Ministry of Magic

I had only just finished the letter when a second owl arrived. Pig. The small featherball carried a letter from Sirius asking me not to leave the house on my own and told me Remus and a few others would come to get me. 

‘They were probably planning to bring me to their “headquarters”. That means I will see my Weasleys and can talk with Sirius sooner than planned. But I will also see the liars and betrayers earlier than necessary.’

I decided to pack my things to be ready for when they arrived. After I had stored all my possessions in my trunk, and Hedwig’s cage on top, I lay on my bed with one of Fleur’s books, one about wizarding culture, history and traditions, grey borderline dark, and started reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have started writing the next chapter a few days ago and will probably have the first version finished in one or two weeks. But since I prefer to write by hand, it will most likely take at least three weeks until I can update the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> I will not be home for the next three weeks and won't have access to the internet. So while I will try to answer any possible comment, I won't be able to do so until I am back home. 
> 
> The next chapter will hopefully be ready untill then or shortly thereafter, and maybe some more.
> 
> I will afterwards try to update as often as possible, but I am not sure how well that will go since I don't know when I'll have time to write.


End file.
